jangan nilai orang dari covernya
by rezakautsar10
Summary: author newbie baru bikin, summary , naruto yang menyamar menjadi orang lemah bertemu rias yang benci orang lemah melalu kejadian yang tidak terduga. Setelah pertemuan tersebut hidup naruto terus diganggu oleh rias. Rated M jaga jaga. pair naruto x ...(undecided)


Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada dalam cerita bukan

milik saya saya hanya minjam

naruto belongs to masashi kisamoto

Pair naruto x … (undecided)

Warning: Ooc, typo bertebaran, eyd hancur, yang jelas konyol  
genre : romance, family, angst

Kringgg….kringgg….kringgg..…kringgg

"NARUTOOOO cepat bangun atau nggak aku kesana dan akan menyeretmu" teriak seseorang yang sangan aku kenal,

"Ia tou-san" , untung aja bisa bangun tepat waktu, kalau nggak tou-san akan membangunkanku dengan cara yang kejam dan tidak berperikemanusan walaupun aku adalah anaknya sendiri, jadi ngeri sendiri memikirkan cara tou-san membangunkanku jika aku tidak bangun tepat waktu ,

"NARUTO cepat kebawah" teriak tou-san lagi

ah sudahlah daripada memikirkan itu lebih baik aku cepat cepat kebawah dari pada tou-san teriak lagi **  
lantai 1** , fyi kamar naruto lantai 2

"pagi tou-san" sapaku

"pagi naru-chan" ucap tou-san

"tou-san , kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku kan anak cowok, masak dipanggil chan sih" sebelku. Memang sih naru-chan merupakan panggilanku waktu kecil dulu karena aku imut dan lucu unyu unyu yang bisa bikin orang lain ingin mencubit pipiku yang cubby dulu waktu bayi, tapi kan itu dulu waktu aku bayi

"tapi kan aku pengen manggil anaku yang lucu ini naru-chan" balas tou-san ku sambil mencubit pipiku

"tapi tou-san, aku kan sudah dewasa, eh maksudku remaja, kalau teman2ku tau nanti kan aku bisa diejek"- kataku. Dulu waktu aku TK, teman2ku sering mengejeku dengan memanggilku naru-chan.

"iya iya naru-chan" candanya lagi

"tou-san" rengeku

"wkwkwkwkwkwkw"

Rengenanku malah dibalas tawa tou-san

Ah ada mentimun tuh akan kubalas kau tou-san karena menertawakanku, kulempar saja lah ke mulutnya

Whusss

Wkwkwk jleb…ha

"wkwkwkwkwk" balasku untuk menertawainya

"naruto kau jahat sekali, melempar tou-chan mu yang ganteng ini dengan mentimun"

"biarin wleek" balasku sambil menjulurkan lidah

"oh ya naruto jangan lupa kau sekolah di sekolahan baru loh" terang tou-san

"iya iya, aku tidak lupa, eh tou-san nama sekolahannya apa aku lupa" tanyaku

GUBRAK kuliah tou-san melongo tidak percaya

"naruto kenapa bisa kau tidak ingat , kan kemarin kau sudah kuajak kesana untuk mengurus kepindahanmu" terang tou-san

"yak an aku memang lupa tou-san, apa sih namanya"

"kuoh akademi" jelas tou-san

"oh ya kuoh akademi".

Kuoh akademi, kalau tidak salah kemarin aku sudah mencari di internet tentang kuoh akademi itu sepertia apa, Kuoh akademi merukapak sekolahan elit yang ada di perfektur kuoh, Kuoh akademi 5 tahun lalu merupakan sekolah khusus untuk para wanita , namun semenjak dijabat oleh kepala sekolah yang baru , kalau tidak salah namanya ….. siapasih aku penting sejak di menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah 5 tahun lalu dia merubah kuoh akademi yang dulunya khusus perempuan sekarang menjadi sekolahan biasa yang menerina siswa laki-laki. Karena baru menerima siswa laki-laki 5 tahun lalu perbandingan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan disana 1;30, 1 untuk jumlah laki-laki dan 30 untuk jumlah perempuan. Namun untuk bisa sekolah disana syarat masuknya lumayan berat, harus bersaing dengan 1000 pendaftar laki-laki, peserta laki-laki dan perempuannya dipisah untuk mencegah ketimpangan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan

"tou san" ucapku

"iya ada apa naruto"

"untuk seragamku bagaimana tou-san? Apa aku harus memakai seragam lamaku?" tanyaku , asal kalian tahu untuk bisa masuk melalui jalur transfer student ke kuoh akademi syaratnya lebih sulit dari pada masuk dari kelas 1,untuk bisa pidah ke kuoh akademi harus menjalani beberapa tes yang berat

"tenang saja, tou san sudah menyiapkannya di dekat kamar mandi"

"Tara sudah matang masakannya, ayo cepat dimakan sebelum dingin"

"roger bos"

"nauro setelah makan jangan lupa bersihkan meja lalu cuci pirinyanya " perintah tou-san  
"iyoa tou-san" balasku

"itadakimasu" ucap bersamaan

Sejak kecil aku memang dididik untuk mandiri jadi aku sudah terbisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri karena tou-san tidak pernah mempekerjakan pembantu rumah tangga karena jika bisa dikerjakan sendiri kenapa harus mempekerjakan orang lain selain itu juga biaya menyewa pembantu rumah tangga lumayan tinggi

"ah kenyang", masakan tou-san memang paling enak, setelah selesai makan piring langsung kutaruh ke temat cuci piring. Mandi dulu ah

Kamar mandi dirumahku menggunakan konsep kamar mandi jepang yang tradisional karena tou-san sangant menyukai konsep kamar mandi tradisional jepang.

 _Oh ya hamper kelupaan_ , _jangan lupa bawa sabun batangan buat_ IYKWIM lah

"tou-san seragam kuohku dimana?" teriakku

"di tempat baju depan kamar mandi" balas tou-sanku. oh itu

"oke" balasku

Setelah mandi lansung kekamar sambil membawa seragam kuoh ku

 _Bagus juga nih seragam kuoh_ pikirku sambil bercermin di kaca kamarku,

"tou-san aku berangkat dulu"

"sudah bawa uang saku ?"

"sudah"

"hati-hati dijalannya" pesan tou-san

"iya"

Ketika sampai di persimpangan depan rumah, aku bertemu dengan issei, issei merupakan teman pertamaku disini , aku bertemu dengannya ketika sedang berbelanja bulanan di toserba

FLASHBACK no jutsu

"terima kasih telah berbelanja di sini" ucap penjaga toko toserba dekat rumah

"sama-sama" balasku

Ketika mau membuka pintu toserba tersebut

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Nggak jadi tbc

Lanjutan

Ketika mau membuka pintu toko toserba tersebut aku tertabrak pintu yang mau kubuka karena dibuka mendadaka oleh orang yang di ingin masuk toserba

"aduh" rintihku

"aduh maaf aku tidak melihat kamu ketika mau masuk"maafnya

Ketika aku melihat keatas aku menemukan seorang cwok remaja yang sangat ganteng sekali sampai aku terpesona dilihatnya *Plak, woi thor aku bukan homo tau aku masih suka perempuan* *maaf naru-chaaaan*

"tidak papa," balasku sambil berdiri lagi,kulihat belanjaanku berserakan dilantai dan segera aku memungutnya lagi ketika mau mengambil belanjaan yang berjatuhan pemuda yang menabraku tadi membantuku mengambil belanjaan yang berjatuhan

"biar kubantu"pintanya

"ini belanjaanmu" sambil mengasihkan belanjaanku yang diambilnya

"terima kasih"

"sama-sama"

"kamu orang baru disini?kok baru pertama kali aku melihatmu disini?"Tanya pemudah tersebut

"iya aku baru pindah 2 hari yang lalu " jawabku

"oooooo, rumahmu dimana"tanyanya lagi

"di rumah yang ada tulisan dijual"jawabku singkatku karena aku belum terlalu hafal daerah Ini

"oo rumah itu, itu dekat dengan rumahku. Rumahkau 3 rumah dari rumahmu " ucap pemuda tersebut

"oooo"aku hanya meng O AJA YA KAN *plak ini bukan young lex thor*

"bay the way namamu siapa"Tanya pemuda tersebut

"namaku uzumaki naruto, kalau namamu?" jawab ku sekaligus menanyakan nama pemuda tersebut

"perkenalakan namaku hyoudo issei , oh ya uzumaki – san, kau sekolah dimana?"ucap issei

"aku sekolah di kuoh akademi"jawabku

"sama dong aku juga sekolah disana"senangnya issei karena bisa 1 sekolah dengan tetangganya

"uzumaki-san kamu…" sebelum issei menyelesaikan ucapannya aku langsung memotongnya

"jangan panggil aku uzumaki-san, panggil saja aku naruto"celaku

"baiklah, tapi kamu juga harus memanggilku issei" jelasnya

"Oke issei"

"kamu menempati kelas berapa naruto"Tanya issei

"aku kelas 2-a"

"wow sugoi hebat kamu naru, bisa masuk kelas tersebut"kagum issei

"emangnya kenapa dengan kelas tersebtu ?" tanyaku karena tidak mengerti?

"kelas tersebut merupakan kelas unggulan yang ada di kuoh akademi, kabarnya pernah ada angkatan berapa gitu rangking siswa yang dikelas tersebut Cuma ada 10 rangking padahal murid kelas tersebut ada 32 orang?" terang issei

 _Ha.? Kok bisa murid 32 orang rangkingnya hanya 10 seharusnya kan rangkingnya sampai 32?_

Kerutku karena tidak paham,lalu aku bertanya "kok Cuma sampai 10?" tanyaku sambil penasaran

"ya soalnya posisi rangking 2 sampai 10 ditempati beberapa orang jadi rangkingnya Cuma sampai 10 saja" Terang issei

"kok kamu Cuma sampai rangking 2 saja issei, memangnya rangking 1 kenapa" tanyaku lagi

"oo kalau untuk rangking 1 Cuma ditempati 1 orang"teramg issei"

"? " bingungku

"kenapa Cuma 1 orang karena setiap angkatan di kelas tersebut pasti ada raja sekolah yang berada di kelas tersebut, " terang issei

"raja sekolah?" bingungku  
"oh ya kamu nggak tau tentang raja sekolahnya, biar kujelaskan pada mu apa itu raja sekolah. Raja sekolah merupakan orang terpandai seangkatannya, selain harus terpandai dia jua harus rangking 1 dalam rangking rangking 1 kelas 1" terang issei

"apa itu rangking rangking 1" bingungku

"rangking – rangking 1 merupaka rangking yang diperuntukan oleh pemegang atau orang yang menepatai rangking 1 dari setiap kelas 1 yang ada, di kuoh akademi kelas 1 ada 10 kelas dan biasanya posisi rangking 1 dipegang oleh wanita" terang issei dengan semangat

Seteleh beberapa menit jalan

"naruto ini rumahku"jelas issei

"ooo baik-baik, issei, besok mau berangkat bareng"tawarku

"oke "jawab issei

"jaa nee"

"Jaa nee"

Flashback no jutsu

"hei issei" sapa

" hei naruto"balas issei

Perjalanan dari kompleks perumakan ke akademi kuoh berjarak sekitar ±3km, jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki bisa memakan waktu 15-20 menit, karena jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dan masih pagi juga aku dan issei memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja, sekalian olah raga sekaligus menghemat uang saku

Skip time

# gerbang kuoh

"siapa itu yang bersama issei"

"ganteng juga dia"

"incaran baru nih"

"target baru "

"pasti kaya" bisik bisik murid yang melewati mereka issei dan naruto

"issei bisa kau antar aku ke ruang kepala sekolah" Tanya naruto

"bisa ayok" jawab issei

#Didepan ruangan kepala sekolah

"sudah sampai"ucap issei

"makasih issei"

"oh ya naruto aku ke kelas dulu"kata issei

"ya "balas naruto

"tok..tok..tok.. permisi"

"masuk" suruh kepalas sekolah

"silahkan duduk"

"maaf pak saya murid baru yang daftar kemarin" jelas naruto

"ooo kamu murid baru asal dari korea utara"

"iya pak"

"baiklah ini jadwal kelas kamu" ujar kepala sekolah sambil menyerahkan kertas jadwal ke naruto

"terimaka kasih pak" ujar naruto dan langsung keluar ruangan kepala sekolah

Kalau dilihat disini jadwal pertama kali adalah matematika di ruangan lab matematika, o ada P.E juga, sudah lama aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran P.E . Kalau nggak salah murid kelas 2 diwajibkan ikut kegiatan klub itu yang kubaja di buku peraturan yang diberikan tou-san kemarin.

Dikoridor kelas

Ketika naruto melawati persimpangan koridor kelas, tiba tiba naruto bertabrakan dengan seseorang

"aduh itau siapa sih yang menabraku" ujar naruto. Ketika akan melihat siapa yang dia tabrak naruto dikejutkan bahwa yang dia tabrak adalah…

 **TBC**

 **OUT NO JUTSU**


End file.
